


Girls, thoughts?

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Mona, Botschafterin der sapphischen Freuden. (Oder so.)
Relationships: Hanna Marin/Mona Vanderwaal





	Girls, thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> _"Being single is annoying but dealing with boys is twice as annoying, so …"  
>  "Have you tried girls?"_   
>  [happily ever after](http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/4698.html?thread=114010#t138330)

Sie stehen vor dem Spiegel in der Mädchentoilette des Erdgeschosses. Hanna fährt mit leicht geöffnetem Mund ihren Lipgloss nach und Mona versucht, ihre Frisur zu richten, die der draußen herrschende Wind durcheinander gebracht hat. Sie schweigen, bis die Klospülung ertönt, eine Neuntklässlerin vorsichtig neben ihnen die Hände wäscht und schließlich mit geducktem Kopf nach draußen verschwindet.

»Single sein ist ja so nervig«, stößt Hanna hervor, kaum, dass die Tür zugefallen ist. Sie verreibt den Lipgloss zwischen ihren Lippen und starrt Monas Spiegelbild dabei durchgehend an. »Aber sich mit Jungs abzugeben, ist bestimmt zweimal so nervig.«

Mona wendet sich ihr zu und hebt die Augenbrauen, die sie sich vor wenigen Stunden mühsam aufs Gesicht gezeichnet hat (und auf die Hanna schon immer ein bisschen eifersüchtig war; weil, verdammt nochmal, wer außer Mona kann so perfekt mit einem Augenbrauenpinsel umgehen?).

»Hast Du schon mal darüber nachgedacht«, fängt Mona an und kommt Hanna erstaunlich nahe (nicht, dass es Hanna unangenehm wäre, sie hat mit Mona schon Geheimnisse, Jungs und Betten geteilt), »es mit Mädchen zu versuchen?« Und dann liegen Monas Lippen auf Hannas und sie kann den Kirschgeschmack ihres Lipglosses wahrnehmen, den sie vor wenigen Sekunden erst aufgetragen hat.

Wie unerwartet, wie gut.


End file.
